<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Birdie Told Me by SassyTabris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274222">A Little Birdie Told Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTabris/pseuds/SassyTabris'>SassyTabris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Also canonically he gets better), Achilles is an awkward dad, Autistic Character written by an autistic person, Autistic Zagreus, Canonical Child Death, Gen, Gods as Children (because fuck it they baby), Implied Unrequited Nyx/Persephone, Kid Fic, Nyx is a good mom, Spoilers for Hades, sort of canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTabris/pseuds/SassyTabris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome to the world again, Zagreus.” Nyx whispered once her work was done. The child in her arms burned with life, weak as it was. The infant cried, and Nyx could only sigh with relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aka; A small collection of ficlets regarding the youth of the Prince of the Underworld.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyx &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Can I Change My Fate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever since I started Hades I’ve had nothing but Nyx brain rot and it’s been made worse after I found out she revived Zagreus before raising him. </p>
<p>Also I just. *clenches fist* Really love Hades (the game, not the bastard himself).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He’s just a child.” Nyx said quietly. The bundle in her arms had not moved- there was nothing in it that </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> move. It had taken quite a lot of effort to keep the soul intact, and to keep the eldest of her twins at bay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos didn’t know any better, truly. He was just a child himself. He didn’t know more than what his powers called him to do, and what he was told by Nyx and his siblings. But Nyx could not allow him to reap this soul, accidentally or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not fair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew life wasn’t fair. Nothing was. But the way Persephone had cried… how she had abandoned the underworld in grief, and never said goodbye. Nyx had helped her escape, of course— she’d do anything for the goddess of spring, even if the sentiment wasn’t returned in the way she’d naively hoped in vain it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Nyx could do more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would</span>
  </em>
  <span> do more, whether her daughters allowed it or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As are many whose lives we must cut short.” Atropos replied simply. She snipped another thread of the ever-woven tapestry as she spoke. Another death. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot fight against us and win, Mother Nyx,” Klotho added as she spun more thread to hand to Lachesis, her dark eyes narrowed, “why struggle with fate?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because this child must live,” Nyx said firmly. She pressed the bundle’s unmoving body closer to her chest. “He is one of us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the child of two surface dwellers, Mother Nyx,” Lachesis hummed as she measured the threads handed to her, “he is not ‘one of us’. We told Hades this long ago. The heartbreak his death has caused is none of our fault— we were very clear in our prophecy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have altered the tapestry for lesser causes before.” Nyx frowned. “He need not be Hades’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>heir</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to exist. He is a chthonic god, much as you or I. He was born amongst us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And he has died amongst us.” Atropos snipped her shears on five threads in a row. “Must we truly lay our work down and condemn you for our answer to pierce your stubborn mind, Mother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe you will have to.” The elder goddess whispered, though her voice thundered throughout the chamber and shook them all. The sisters winced ever so slightly, and all three turned to stare at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx held her ground, eyes darkened with echoes of her power. She never relished hurting her children. Even the Keres were beloved to her, horrible as they were. But she would, if she had to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Fates finally turned, after what felt like eons. The three gathered together and whispered. Nyx did her best not to overhear. Finally, it was Klotho the firstborn of the Fates who spoke;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His life will cost you dearly, Mother Nyx. You know this, and choose this path?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Nyx breathed softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it shall be done. You will weave a thread back to his own by yourself. You will revive him, by yourself. You will raise him alone. He will never be the heir Hades naively desired, never truly worthy in his eyes until the Underworld is once again open to the influence of those who stand upon Olympus. You, and Hades, may never speak of him to Lady Persephone, nor he of her, until he has learned the truth on his own.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them spoke in unison, and a shrill ache ran its course through Nyx. Persephone would never know. Unless her son proved as nosy and stubborn as his father, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx sighed and pressed a small kiss to the top of the  bundles’ head, and set about her work. None of her daughters interfered as she wove a new thread into the oh-so-tiny golden thread that marked the child’s short and painful life. She was pleased to note that she could not see an ending to it. Much as she could not see the end of her own, or any of the gods’. Her daughters had not deceived her, then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was done she focused on the bundle again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will take a mortal fortnight for him to revive.” Lachesis offered quietly. “It will take all of your energy and focus.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then arouse me when he begins to cry.” Nyx whispered. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the world again, Zagreus.” Nyx whispered once her work was done. The child in her arms </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span> with life, weak as it was. The infant cried, and Nyx could only sigh with relief.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Simpler Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the first bit Than+Hypnos are the godly equivalent to 4 year olds, and in the second Zag is about the godly equivalent to 6 while the twins are a bit older. </p>
<p>Small blood tw (just a scrape!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mother, what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Thanatos asked, face contorted into a scowl that belonged on a god more than thrice his age. Nyx smiled to herself and adjusted the bundle in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An infant, Thanatos.” Nyx said simply. She watched as her son floated up to investigate, his long white hair fluttering behind him. Hypnos stirred from his bed not too far away and blinked blearily over at the commotion. It would only be a matter of time before Charon and the others knew of the child too, given the sleepy boy’s chatty nature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... It’s ugly.” Thanatos said simply as he studied the child in her arms. Nyx laughed softly and ran a finger through the hair on the baby’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps. But he will be staying with us, for now.” Nyx said, “his name is Zagreus.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he our brother?” Hypnos chimed up from his spot on the pillows. The small god floated up, still hunched over as if he were not in control of the motion and wanted to keep lying down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But you will be kind to him as if he were.” Nyx replied gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mother Night watched as her twin boys made eye contact from across the room and turned to look at her in a striking unison. Her own eyes— and that of Erebus, in the young Hypnos— stared back at her and demanded an answer to a silent question. She smiled, and waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hypnos was, predictably, the first of the boys to break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo… who’s kid is he, anyways? What’s he the god of! Wait— </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> he a god? Or is he some kind of weird titan baby you found by the river Styx-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hypnos, shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Thanatos hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx shook her head and rocked the baby in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is the son of Hades, my children. Your prince.” Both of the boys blinked at her in shock. “As for what he is the god of— I am unsure. He is too young to tell. After all, I did not know what you two were until your second year. Give him time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This answer seemed to satisfy her children. Both of the boys watched her as she settled down on the bed beside Hypnos. The younger of her twins crawled across his small mass of pillows and peaked his curly haired head into the bundle in her arms, and made a soft sound of annoyance when a small meaty fist connected with his nose. Nyx laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would be thicker than the waters of the Styx in the end— she was sure of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother! Mother, come quick!” Nyx startled from her silent reverie when she heard the older of her two twins yelling from the courtyard. The pale goddess eased herself to her feet and strode across the halls of Hades’ great home, ignoring the confused shades that parted around her form like water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she arrived at the archway into the courtyard she frowned. Hypnos, barely awake, had his hands on little Zagreus’ leg, and Thanatos was running towards her with a panicked look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What could have possibly given them all such a fright? If it were just a scrape, it would have healed itself by now, and she would only have one crying child to comfort. It seemed she currently had three. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, my child?” She asked Thanatos calmly. The young boy had floated up to grab her hand, and was tugging her towards his brother and the young prince. “Thanatos, please use your words.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s- Mother, he has—“ Thanatos took a deep breath just around the time Hypnos raised his hand. It was colored red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has red blood!” The sleepy boy finished for Thanatos, his blue eyes wide with fear. “Mom, is he mortal?! I don’t know how to play with a mortal- what if I hurt him!!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus started crying harder at all of the screaming around him, and curled into a tighter ball. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hypnos.” Thanatos grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the one that knocked him over!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you—“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nyx said over their squabbling, her tone forceful and silencing. Both of the twins stepped back and stayed quiet as Nyx knelt before the young prince. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, the young God’s scrape was already healing. But his blood, still smeared across his knee, was a stark red. Much unlike the golden ichor they all otherwise shared. Nyx hummed thoughtfully and offered her hands to Zagreus, who immediately accepted the offer and crawled into her embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx stood in a simple, elegant motion, and gently rocked the young boy in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, my child, it’s alright. Nyx is here… you’re just fine.” She cooed over and over until Zagreus relaxed and merely sniffled against her chest, exhausted. She sighed and kissed his forehead before escorting him to his room, and tucking him into bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother?” Thanatos asked nervously after she’d left Zagreus’ room. Nyx was not unsurprised that the eldest of her twin sons had followed her, though it amused her greatly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Thanatos?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he… is he mortal? Is he going to die?” Thanatos had never looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the prospect of death. He was death personified, after all. It was quite literally the boys nature. Yet here her son was, terrified that his young friend would perish. Nyx smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Rather, I think he will do quite the opposite. My child, it seems that I will be raising you beside your very own contrast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The prince of Hades is the god of blood, and the god of life.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Achilles in the codex: idk I think Zagreus is the god of blood and therefore life </p>
<p>Me, taking this and running with it: Ah, so Nyx definitely knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*slams my fists on the table* Zagreus was non verbal autistic as a child and grew up to become the kind of autistic person who never shuts the fuck up, as declared bY myself because it’s me I am that autistic person.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Achilles had never expected, when Lord Hades pulled him from his place at the depths of Tartarus and given him a job, that one of his main duties would end up being </span>
  <em>
    <span>babysitting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yet here he was. Just in the archway to the main hall the young prince of the underworld was watching him with an almost unnervingly interested gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> children when he was alive. Not because they’d personally offended him or anything, no, he just… hadn’t liked them. Zagreus was a different breed entirely. Maybe it was just a godly thing (Achilles was still wrapping his head around the thought that gods </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be children). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you, my lord?” He asked after a moment. The boy said nothing yet in reply. Zagreus continued to study him for a moment before he toddled over to his side and held his tiny hands up in a silent command. He… wanted Achilles to hold him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Achilles blinked down at the child god and set his spear against the wall. He carefully hooked his hands under Zagreus’ arms and lifted him, holding the young god at an arm's distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this better then, lad?” Achilles asked. Zagreus frowned and reached his arms out towards the shade again, making grabbing motions with his small hands. Oh no. “You know you aren’t supposed to be consorting with the likes of me like that, little one. Why don’t you ask Nyx?” He offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus’ frown deepened. His mismatched eyes began to tear up as he made the grabby motion again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Achilles sighed and pulled the young god close and cradled him against his chest. Zagreus immediately relaxed in his hold, wrapping his tiny fist tightly into his cloak. The hero shook his head fondly and looked back into the great hall. Hades wasn’t there, though he could see all three of Cerberus’ heads turned towards them and watching with great interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He half wondered if the dog was going to come over and snatch the child from his arms. Gods knew that the great beast doted in the young prince as if he were his own pup. The only time Cerberus didn’t growl at anyone was when Zagreus was in sight and range. It would’ve been adorable if the dog in question wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cerberus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your furry father misses you,” Achilles said to the prince. “Surely you want to nap on his paws?” Zagreus shook his head, and Achilles snorted softly. “Of course not. Do you know where the other children are?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus shrugged against his chest and pointed off towards the courtyard. Achilles hummed and looked down at him. No bruises or scrapes that he could see. No one had hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to play with them?” Zagreus shook his head. “I see. Are you tired?” Again a negative. Achilles nodded to himself, and decided that perhaps, all the little prince wanted was some peace and quiet. Maybe he thought he’d find it in his company better than he would in another part of the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus stuck to him like a burr until the light of ixion changed hue. Shades filed to and fro, most falling into a hibernative slumber where they stood. Achilles knelt down, and finally Zagreus let go. The godling smiled up at him and hopped up and down, tiny scorch marks appearing and disappearing under his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Story, please?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bedtime story?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I suppose I can stray from my post for that, lad.” Achilles snorted, and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>